


Just a small gift

by MiyaQuake (orphan_account)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MiyaQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the seniors class graduation day and Soul is running late, what could he be up to? Read along as Soul is stopped so many times while trying to give a gift to Maka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a small gift

**Author's Note:**

> First fix, Squee~  
> I wrote this for a friend then decided to put this up here, because why not!

It all started on a warm sunny day, the sky was clear and cloudless, like it should be on a day as important as today. It was time for graduation, not Maka’s class but the older ones. The ones who had been at the school since their first year and pushed throughout to the end. Maka had dressed up a little for the occasion. A plain green dress matching her eyes and a white shawl that her dad had tried to knit her. She might as well let him know it's better than underware or anything along the lines of that. Maka tapped her foot impatiently outside, where was soul? He was supposed to meet her outside 5 minutes ago and there was still no sign of him. She looked left and right and turned to walk away when she heard a familiar voice calling her name,  
"Maka!"  
Maka turned to see Soul running up to her,  
"Where have you been?" Maka exclaimed when Soul came to a panting stop next to her. He was wearing a white tux with a green handkerchief hanging out his pocket and a tie to match.  
"Wow, we match, that's weird." Soul said. Maka looked down at her dress and back up to soul and then to his hair, his messy hair.  
"What have you been doing to get your hair this messed up?" Maka said and started to pat down Soul's hair. No matter how hard Maka tried it would just spring back into position "Nevermind," Maka said after a minute of repetitive patting "we're going to be late, c'mon." Maka walked ahead and Soul followed closely behind, sticking his hands in his pockets and gently clasping a box. He wouldn't chicken out, he would give this to Maka before the end of the day.

 

It would be easiest to get it over with right away, so he wouldn't be stressing over it all day.  
"Hey, Maka." He said  
"Hmm?" Maka turned around a little to face Soul and he took a deep breath, he opened his mouth  
"Hey you guys!" Patty shouted "I thought you would never show up!" Liz and Kid came walking up behind Patty  
"Patty's been dragging us all over the place looking for you two." Liz said  
"You bet I have!" Patty said and returned to her sister and Kid. Kid currently was staring intensively at Soul's chest. He walked up to Soul and bent down so he was eye level with the handkerchief,  
"May I?" He asked Soul and pointed to the handkerchief.  
"Sure." Soul said and Kid took the handkerchief from Soul's pocket and began folding it. Patty and Liz exchanged a nervous glance, knowing that kid could easily be here for the rest of the day folding the handkerchief instead of actually being productive.  
"Hey Kid, when we walked past the foods the plates were only having food taken off one side." Liz said  
"Yeah, all the sausages on toothpicks from the right right sides of the plates haven't been touched." Patty continued  
"But the left side of the plates were completely empty."  
"Some plates even had an uneven mixture of food."  
"And I think I only counted 7 plates there."  
"Yeah, there was three on one side and four on the other."  
"We better go over there now and fix that monstrosity."  
"Yup!"  
After listening to what Patty and Liz had to say Kid pushed the handkerchief into Soul's hand,  
"There is more urgent flaws to attend to." Kid said, and with that he turned a headed towards the food table with Patty and Liz following shortly behind him. Soul shoved his hand into his pocket and worked up the courage for a second time today.  
"Maka, umm..." But Soul was cut off my Maka hitting his arm  
"Soul, get your hand out of your pockets, this is an important day." Maka said. Soul was about to say something back when he hear Shinigami's voice through some speakers,  
"Please take you seats at the the graduation ceremony is about to begin!"

 

The ceremony seemed to last forever, not that it wasn't nice to see the senior class graduate and say their farewells to DWMH, it just couldn't go by fast enough for Soul. He sat there bouncing his leg and willing Shinigami to hurry up and not tell stories about each student as they came up stage to receive their diplomas. Some of the stories were actually really funny, one mister had accidentally dropped their weapon in a lake and they ended up having a water fight for the next few hours. But no matter how much the people around him laughed, Soul couldn't stop thinking about the weight of the box in his pocket. Finally the last diploma was given out and Shinigami dismissed everybody to the graduation party.  
"So Maka," Soul started and tried to work up the nerve to pull the box out of his pocket. Just then a familiar gear turning sound and familiar face appeared next to them,  
"So how are you two doing." The man said  
"We're doing fine Mr. Stein!" Maka said.  
"Next year it will be you, and soul, and the rest of your friends up there readying to graduate and head off into the world. It’ll be sad to see you go, I ould have to say you were some of the best students I’ve had here.” Stein cracked his fingers as he was talking, the sound was quite unnerving and sent a couple of chills down both Soul and Maka’s back.  
“Thanks!” Maka smiled, even though she knew she was already the best student, “Well, it was nice talking to you Mr. Stein.” They waved goodbye and headed over to the food table. Sure enough they saw kid franticly trying to equalize the plates as the other students and parents alike were taking little sausages on toothpicks and strawberries from a fruit selection. It was at this point, soul decided that he would rather be alone and give the gift to Maka alone than with a whole bunch of people watching.  
“Hey Maka, could I pull you aside for a second?"


End file.
